


From The Ground Up: Extras

by Rianne



Series: Kent Parson deserves nice things [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne
Summary: For the faithful readers of From The Ground Up, background info on some of my characters!





	From The Ground Up: Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is for the fellow hockey nerds who asked to see my spreadsheets!

[You can find my spreadsheet here!](http://whovianravenclaw.tumblr.com/image/175913085011) I couldn't figure out how to make it show up on AO3, possibly because it's a large image. Anyway, that's the cap situation for the Schooners going into the 2019-2020 season, which is the season when Kent's 6-year contract with them kicks in. As you can see, they've got a situation not that dissimilar to what the Leafs have going on. Which is funny, because when I made this, I obviously did not know that my team was going to do its own Kent Parson-type free agent acquisition in the form of John freaking Tavares.

Kent is gonna make 12,5M here, which I think makes sense given that a) it's a year later, which means a slightly higher cap, b) it's six years and not seven, which drives up the price, and c) Kent is better than Tavares. 

Other than that, obviously the trio of rookies is a blatant Leafs ripoff and you can see that Brose's contract kicks in the year after, and Eli is still negotiating, whereas Karl Lindgren (the Nylander) is signed to 7,7M. Which is incidentally more than I think Nylander is going to make. 

I have the team split up into lines and their nicknames listed. For the Aces, who were more important characters with more screentime, I had little descriptions of all of them + their points totals. Those documents are messier because I made them sooner, so I've decided to share this one instead so you can get a feel for my process at least. 

Please come tell me what you think in the comments. As you can tell, I'm a massive nerd and will love discussing cap situations of hockey teams fictional and real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna upload the epilogue after this.


End file.
